


【九港娜】哈姆雷特

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 闭合三角话剧社三个人穿同一件衣服的故事





	【九港娜】哈姆雷特

星期六上午。  
黄旭熙终于收到罗渽民的短信，内容他已经猜到了。他暗暗笑话罗渽民在医院围着一个腿骨折的人算哪门子约会，却还是很真心地回了那你们要幸福。  
他特意早起回到昨天晚上演出的小剧场。李马克他们几个工作人员还在，似乎是昨天晚上庆功宴后就在这里收拾到现在。李马克见了黄旭熙一个劲地谢他雪中送炭，肖俊意犹未尽说昨天晚上哈姆雷特死掉之前的表情尤其精彩。黄旭熙摆摆手说没关系，李马克却执意要送他点什么表示谢意。  
正好舞美姐姐出来，拿着他昨天晚上的戏服上衣出来就往负责道具美工的黄仁俊身上抽，说你从哪里搞来的假血、洗不掉了怎么办。黄仁俊可劲躲，舞美姐姐丢出来的衣服就落在黄旭熙手里。他冲李马克一摆手，既然洗不干净，这件就送给我留个纪念吧。

 

星期五晚上。  
黄旭熙开始为正式演出做准备，他拿起贴着金廷祐名字标签的衣服。堂堂丹麦王子哈姆雷特穿得却是剪裁简约又现代的白衬衫，倒是领口向下的扣子换成了一对白色的绳，穿插出几个X才在胸口停下。  
黄旭熙先是对着镜子比量一下衣服大小，然后才套上。这件衣服金廷祐和罗渽民都穿过，现在轮到他。金廷祐瘦，罗渽民稍矮，他们两个穿这件都显得纤细而挺拔；黄旭熙和金廷祐身高差不多，但是肌肉线条更明显，就怕挤不进去。他是临危受命，舞美也没时间替他调整，幸好穿得进去。黄旭熙对着镜子做了几个幅度较大的动作，觉得应该能撑过今晚。  
终于黄旭熙站在舞台上。  
进展还算顺利，对于他一个昨天背台词、今天排练就上台的门外汉而言已经很好。金廷祐的剧本和笔记起了关键作用，再加上——黄旭熙视线在观众席上搜索，轻松找到坐在后排的两个人——这个角色是罗渽民推荐他的。  
廷祐哥是在下面这一幕踩空摔下去的，务必小心。黄旭熙在心里提醒自己，其实那天排练的时候他的关注根本不在金廷祐身上，等他真的摔下去了他才明白出了事。但是，他当时确实感受到台上的金廷祐一边说台词一边看着观众席上的他和罗渽民。  
廷祐哥那时候到底在想什么。黄旭熙下意识就学着金廷祐的样子看向观众席上他和罗渽民围观排练时常坐的位置。他首先去看罗渽民，毕竟喜欢的人永远是他的重点关注对象。黄旭熙看到的是罗渽民的侧脸，罗渽民连正面朝向舞台的礼节都懒得维持。罗渽民在看他旁边的金廷祐，手指带着小心思去扯他的袖子；金廷祐倒是在看着黄旭熙，甚至看得太入神了一点，随意拍拍罗渽民的手叫他安分，罗渽民就趁机握住他的手。  
这画面有点眼熟，排练的时候金廷祐站在台上，大概也能看到只看着罗渽民的他和紧盯着金廷祐的罗渽民。  
“那可不必，我们不能迷信预感：因为连一支麻雀之死，都是预先注定的。死之来临，不是现在，即是将来；不是将来，即是现在；只要对它有所准备就好了。” 黄旭熙念台词的时候开了窍，昨天下午罗渽民收到他表白的欲言又止还有晚上的反常表现都有了答案。他又想起金廷祐下午有关“衔尾蛇”的怪奇发言，原来他竟然是俗气三角恋里最后看清事实的一个。就像他的视线锁定罗渽民一样，金廷祐原来也是这么执着地看着他。  
下一幕即将迎来哈姆雷特的死亡，按照彩排他的胸口被毒剑划破，他再喝下毒酒。黄旭熙有些唏嘘，他看着观众席上的两个人面色沉重地缓缓倒下。金廷祐似乎露出了极其悲悯的神色，好像有什么跟着他的角色的陨落一起消亡了，他索性别过头去不再看向舞台。  
黄旭熙胸腔贴在地板上时听见配角说：“现在碎了一颗英雄的心！”黄旭熙觉得自己的初恋即将无疾而终，而金廷祐好像也彻底放弃了什么。  
谢幕时黄旭熙从台上爬起来，他觉得被道具剑捅过的地方真的挺疼，假血看起来也像是真的一样刺眼。金廷祐好像自从他倒下那一幕就再没看过他一眼，起立时却贴着罗渽民的耳朵有说有笑，鼓掌时非要把罗渽民的一只手包在自己手心里拍。  
黄旭熙知道自己已经从循环中被解放，却根本开心不起来。剧终时衔尾蛇咬断了自己的尾巴。

 

星期五下午。  
在剧场窝了一上午，李马克怕黄旭熙消化不了，匆匆排练几遍觉得可以就放他自由。黄旭熙收到金廷祐的消息说晚上正式演出他会去看，怕自己腿伤耽误时间早早出门，结果现在坐在校门口无所事事。  
黄旭熙原本想要缠着罗渽民要一个答案，可是也不能放任金廷祐一个伤员在人来人往的地方瞎转。他只好给罗渽民传个短信说他要去校门口接金廷祐。  
金廷祐看见他来了就单腿蹦着撞进他怀里。黄旭熙不好意思推开他，直“抱怨”说哥和那么多人关系都好怎么偏偏让我当你的人形拐杖。金廷祐理直气壮指示他去买校门口的冰淇凌，然后才说论身高也就你能架得住我。  
金廷祐拿着两人份的冰淇淋却非要黄旭熙架着他在学校里逛逛，他笑嘻嘻勾着黄旭熙的脖子——黄旭熙知道就算没有腿伤他也喜欢挂在其他哥哥弟弟身上——狡辩说反正你晚上开始之前也没有别的事情做，我还能点拨你一下给点建议。  
金廷祐当然不舍得黄旭熙带着他一个拖油瓶乱转，在教学楼附近挑了一个好地角坐下以后黄旭熙赶紧给罗渽民发短信，问他晚上会不会去看他演出，又说求你了今天晚上结束咱们好好谈谈。  
“你不是要陪廷祐哥吗？照顾病人要专心。”黄旭熙收到罗渽民的回复。他看一眼金廷祐吃冰淇凌时满足到旁若无人的笑脸快速地回了句：“他是腿受伤，哪里来的病？”  
“心病。”罗渽民的回复莫名其妙。完了，他一定是生气了；自己急匆匆在天台拽着他表白，隔天却架着腿受伤的金廷祐在校园里乱转。黄旭熙想。  
金廷祐看黄旭熙三秒看一眼手机，表情也有点蔫。但他还是强打起笑容，顺便抢了黄旭熙最后的冰淇凌。金廷祐状似随意地说咱们两个最近还蛮少独处的，分明以前经常一起玩。  
黄旭熙不以为然地说哥和大家关系都好，我也没什么特别的嘛。金廷祐沉默地看他几秒，又问：“旭熙你知道衔尾蛇吗？”黄旭熙明摆着心不在焉，金廷祐却还是接着说：“衔尾蛇没有眼睛耳朵，因为它不需要关注自己之外的任何事物；吃掉的尾巴重新长出来成为新的给养，大概只有切断尾巴才能从这种状态里解放出来吧。”  
黄旭熙随意说了句“嗯”，看了眼时间就起身告辞。他要回去为正式演出做准备，但是距离观众入场时间还早。金廷祐说没关系，娜娜会来接他。黄旭熙心道这家伙既然要去刚才为什么不回答。  
黄旭熙的身影才消失罗渽民就紧跟着出现了，他小心翼翼扶起金廷祐。金廷祐笑嘻嘻问他娜娜刚才在做什么。罗渽民敷衍过去，他其实刚才就在教学楼上看着他们两个。他直觉和黄旭熙独处金廷祐会开心，可是似乎也不是这样。他只听见金廷祐说要切断衔尾蛇的尾巴。

 

星期四晚上。  
黄旭熙收到罗渽民的短信，叫他去话剧社一趟。黄旭熙以为罗渽民终于要给他答复，即使他们才分开几个小时，黄旭熙还是迫不及待。  
黄旭熙火急火燎赶到话剧社的时候就被一群工作人员围着说谢谢。李马克特别激动地搂住他的肩膀差点没整个人挂在他身上；肖俊相对冷静一些，摸出一打金廷祐用过的剧本，上面密密麻麻写了不少笔记，说有这些秘密武器抱佛脚应该够了。  
黄旭熙一头雾水说抱佛脚做什么。李马克说：“娜娜说你要替廷祐哥上台啊。”  
黄旭熙这才看见人群后面站着的罗渽民，对方依旧像以前一样笑着，但是根本没温度。罗渽民皮笑肉不笑地说：“毕竟每次廷祐哥排练的时候你都在。”黄旭熙咋舌，是娜娜你总要留下来看金廷祐排练我才跟着留下的。这大概是罗渽民的“报复”。不过黄旭熙从来没考虑这是出于自己突兀表白、对方想要拒绝却不好开口的可能性。他乐天派地想既然如此自己就要好好演，娜娜气消了也许就会答应自己。

 

星期四下午。  
罗渽民是在报复不假。他被黄旭熙突兀的表白吓了一跳，直到在医院看见金廷祐时也依然闷闷不乐。金廷祐原本躺在病床上翻着一本什么东西，见到他来才终于露出点表情：“是娜娜啊。怎么不开心？”  
“黄旭熙那家伙刚才居然拉着我表白，明明知道我要来看望哥的。”罗渽民对金廷祐从不设防，心里话直接就讲出来。  
“啊，是这样吗？那恭喜你们哦。”金廷祐的笑容天衣无缝，但是泛白的指尖出卖了他。罗渽民假装看不见，他刚才还在说服自己在廷祐哥心里是特别的存在。他不能动摇。  
于是罗渽民非要从金廷祐手里把那本哈姆雷特的剧本抽出来。他一边说“哥别瞎说，我还没打算答应他呢”一边翻，然后对着某一页慷慨激昂地念出来：“我是怎样的爱，你早就了然于心，因为我情意浓，也就恐惧地深；爱到极时，最小的忧虑变成恐惧，恐惧得厉害，那正是滋长的情意。”  
金廷祐的刘海有点长，他一双瞳孔隐没在细碎的发丝之下再也看不见。他很小声地接着念剧本：“意志和命运常是背道而驰，我们的计划永远被颠覆。”然后他又笑着摸摸罗渽民的头顶，说娜娜别怕，你们两个都只要遵循自己的心就好。  
罗渽民咬着牙，愣是把一句“那哥的心情又怎么办”咽了回去。他拱到金廷祐怀里——特别小心地避免牵动他受伤的腿——撒娇说哥哥说的东西太深奥了娜娜不懂。然后他把金廷祐的剧本塞进自己包里，说哥好好休息，替你演出的人我已经有了想法。

 

星期四上午。  
罗渽民排练新戏结束，小心翼翼把身上的抽绳衬衫脱下来。舞美姐姐看了啧啧称奇，你罗渽民哪一次换衣服不是速战速决最先去洗澡的。  
罗渽民特别郑重地把衣服挂起来，他是急着走，因为赶着去医院看金廷祐；但是唯独这件衣服必须小心对待。  
最近为了校园祭他们几场戏交叉着排练，他就和金廷祐同一件衣服换着穿。单相思真卑微，能和喜欢的人穿一件衣服他就没来由地开心。同一片布料抚摸过他的皮肤又在金廷祐身上流连；如果拥抱也有传递性，那他们是不是也已经有过肌肤之亲。  
罗渽民其实有点忐忑，第一次带妆彩排的时候衣服上留下了自己常用的香水味道，害怕金廷祐不习惯可是又没有时间处理。幸好昨天他从洗澡间出来时金廷祐已经乖乖把衣服穿好了闭着眼睛等待上妆。金廷祐的鼻子很灵，平时他香水擦重一点他就要打喷嚏的，今天看起来还好。罗渽民战战兢兢凑过去，还没开口金廷祐已经笑嘻嘻问是娜娜吗，换洗发水味道了呀。  
罗渽民心底涌出小团的愉快感觉，整个人都要飘起来，廷祐哥居然连他洗发水的味道都记得；而且大概是因为他排练过后就赶着去洗澡，金廷祐今天也没有打喷嚏。但是他还是小心翼翼开口询问：“哥，衣服没洗真的不要紧吗？”  
金廷祐依然闭着眼，看起来是想要挠鼻子，舞美姐姐抓着他的手不让他动。他就哼唧唧挤出一句如果是娜娜的味道的话就没关系。  
我在廷祐哥心里是特别的！他并不讨厌我！罗渽民在心里呐喊。他不是没注意到每次排练的时候金廷祐都悄悄看黄旭熙，甚至昨天他们送金廷祐去医院的时候他也“顺理成章”在黄旭熙身上倚了一路。但是这恰恰是罗渽民的胜算。  
出于某种特别的原因，金廷祐对黄旭熙总维持着一种恰到好处的距离。即使昨天从舞台上摔下来疼到一脸冷汗，金廷祐都没有对着黄旭熙喊痛，他的神色却在自己面前崩塌，黄旭熙离开后罗渽民在病房里给金廷祐擦生理泪水。金廷祐不介意在罗渽民面前展现一个不完美的自己。  
近乡情怯，罗渽民太了解这种心情了。人人都说罗渽民看着电线杆眼里都能有戏，他却惟独不能在金廷祐面前放肆。演戏与真情实感是有差别的，他不敢。于是罗渽民决定装傻。  
罗渽民急着去医院看金廷祐，走到拐角却被迎面而来的黄旭熙一路拽到天台。  
“什么事这么着急？”罗渽民看了眼表，五分钟内说完他还赶得上公交车。  
“娜娜…罗渽民——我喜欢你！”黄旭熙开门见山，却只看见罗渽民眼里一片冰凉无起伏的神色。罗渽民花了几秒才反应过来，惊讶地往后退：“这样不行…你不能…”  
黄旭熙以为罗渽民觉得他在开玩笑，上前想要拉住他辩解道：“你不用急着给我回答，但是我是真心的——”  
“这样不行！”没想到单相思也能画出一个圈，罗渽民急得脸红，直接就跳开了。他再看一眼表，如果现在全力冲刺还赶得上那班公交车。  
“到底为什么不行！”黄旭熙还有很多心里话要讲，可是他拉不住人，只好把脑袋窜出来冲着狂奔的罗渽民大声喊。然后只听见罗渽民轻飘飘的一句“等我，会给你一个答复的——”背着风飘回来。

 

星期三。  
金廷祐回到话剧社时，幸好没有错过什么。他拿起衣橱里贴着他名字标签的衣服嗅嗅——黄旭熙笑话他是狗鼻子——皱着眉头又把衣服堆回去。上面的香水味是罗渽民的。普通高中话剧社也没什么钱，能买件好衣服实在是难得；最近学生会要准备校园祭更是四处用钱，社团经费严格把控。看样子舞美姐姐连洗衣房的钱都挤不出了，罗渽民排练完新戏就把衣服丢进公用衣橱，反而是他正式演出前的最后一次彩排却要穿别人的脏衣服。  
黄旭熙说他是狗鼻子没错——或许金廷祐心里黄旭熙说什么都是对的——他对气味敏感。身上环着别人的香水味道就像是被侵犯私人领地。金廷祐想想还是直接把那件衣服穿上了，他不讨厌罗渽民，而且罗渽民凭什么承受他的小脾气。  
不过他也没有很喜欢罗渽民就是了。  
那两个小傻瓜情窦初开可能看不出来，但是他、罗渽民还有黄旭熙的情感根本是衔尾蛇。三个人的单向循环是混沌与对立，不相容却也不对抗；任意双方之间的情愫反复增生又自动消亡，于是都被卡在一个微妙的制衡里。黄旭熙一个直肠子从来不会想这些，罗渽民是个敏感的孩子却也不会想到这么深。于是只有他自己，和谁都可以亲近，戴着面具伪装自己的真情实感，只是为了不要真相大白之后从循环中被彻底抛弃。  
今天要排练的这一幕是金廷祐饰演的哈姆雷特向饰演演员的龙套们讲解演技。台下除了导演担当的肖俊和李马克，还有借着“学习演技”留下来的罗渽民和为了罗渽民留下的黄旭熙。  
“要态度雍容；越是在情感的急流、暴雨或旋风中，越要节制平和。”金廷祐盯紧了观众席后座的两个人，指甲几乎要掐进肉里，罗渽民目不转睛地看着他，连黄旭熙带给他的咖啡也忘了喝；黄旭熙却对台上发生什么丝毫不感兴趣，摸了手帕去抹咖啡杯上凝结的水渍，再趁机去捏罗渽民凉冰冰的指尖。  
“动作对于语言，语言对于动作，都要恰到好处；要特别留神这一点：不可超越人性的中和之道；因为做得太过火便失了演戏的本质，演戏的目的不过是把一面镜子举起来映照人性。”不可以把他一个人留在这里！分明是三个人纠缠在一起，衔尾蛇里的另外两个人坐在阴暗的后排用眼神肆意表达自己的情感，现在舞台强光之下被剖析的却只有形影单只的金廷祐自己。  
金廷祐迈出一步，他几乎要站到聚光灯外面去了，台词却念得越来越大声。肖俊站起来想要打断他却被李马克拦住。李马克摇摇头，意思是廷祐哥大概只是太入戏。  
配角上场时金廷祐已经要站在舞台边缘了，却还是声音颤抖地接着倾身向前。他发出一声长叹：“理性与感性调剂得这样匀称，不是命运之神的手指所能任意吹弄的筚篥，这样的人真是幸福啊——”  
金廷祐发觉自己的身体不可控制地向下倾倒时，罗渽民已经从后座弹起来朝这边冲刺。反而被金廷祐视线锁定的黄旭熙是被罗渽民的动作吓了一跳才跟着看向舞台这边的。金廷祐的小腿戳在地上传来钻心的痛，李马克已经在打电话叫救护车。  
罗渽民已经拨开人群挤到他身边来，急得眼泪都出来了。罗渽民一个人拉不起他，就只能求助于黄旭熙。黄旭熙被罗渽民楚楚的眼神点名才后知后觉架起金廷祐。金廷祐丝毫没有露出痛苦的表情，只感激地笑笑，他害怕自己在黄旭熙面前现出胆怯又卑微的原型。  
金廷祐悲哀地想作为伤员是不是可以趁机多依赖黄旭熙一点，但是——罗渽民从另一边紧紧拉住他的手反复问他有没有事、疼也不要忍着——他没有权利打破制衡。

**Author's Note:**

> 铁块和李马站在一起真是奇妙的画面，21条什么时候能正经同个框。  
> 叙事线是完全倒叙。希望不会太令人费解（其实如果看不懂 按照时间线倒着读这篇文章也可以）。按照时间顺序应该是：娜在衣服上留下香水味→九排练时从舞台上摔下来→港娜天台表白→港临危受命替九演出→港意识到衔尾蛇的含义→九娜成了→港要走衣服做纪念  
> 我原本希望循环继续下去的 但是一位冬瓜金针菇女士说九不可以和感情傻瓜在一起 所以最后是九娜九🌚


End file.
